The present invention relates to an improved cuttlebone holder construction for mounting on bird cages.
As is well known, a caged bird requires a cuttlebone for proper nutrition. In the past a cuttlebone was secured to the side of a cage by means of a stamped metal bracket which had to be manually bent into clamping engagement with the cage wires and also bent into holding engagement with the cuttlebone. This was a task which required digital bending of the holder which not only required effort, but could also result in cut fingers because of the sharp edges on the holder. In addition, prior sharp metal holders could cause injury to birds and could rust.